The Shadows Strike Back
by Auramaster24
Summary: Ash and Joel have families of thier own. But now a old foe has returned to destroy them..  Can Ash and Joel Save the world once more along with thier families? Pokeshipping and AuraAuqaShipping OC and Lily
1. Opening

Opening

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I do own Joel, the Aura stones and Aura Techniques that are used(not Aura sphere or aura sight.) character ages are below.

Ash- 20

Misty-20

Joel-23

Lily-22

Violet-23

Daisy-27

Dawn-18

Delia Ketchum- 66

Silver Ketchum-67

Johanna- 66

Melanie Ketchum-29

Saria Ketchum- 14

Brock- 23

May-18

Max- 15

Kenny- 18

Everyone (everyone above except Ash and Misty) was in the waiting room eagerly awaiting the news of a new member of their family. As Joel held his sleeping eight month old son Aaron next to his sleeping wife Lily, his mother Johanna looked at him and smiled.

' It seems like yesterday I took you in as my son, And now look at you, you have a beautiful wife and a son of your own now.'

As Joel held his son, He couldn't help but think how lucky and thankful he was. He recalled all that he had been through in his life. All of his hardships..When his son was born, Joel made a vow.. to be there for his family when they needed him. No matter what..

Silver noticed that Joel was happy yet deep in thought.

"Hey Joel, you okay?" Silver asked.

" Yeah I'm fine Silver." Joel told him. One look from Silver told Joel that he didn't buy it.

'I'll tell you later, I don't think I should bring it up right now.' Joel telepathically told him while motioning to Lily. Silver understood. Apparently this was "guy" talk. As Silver turned away a nurse walked out.

" Ketchum party" she called.

'Here we go again' she thought (yes it's the same nurse from the previous book.)

" I need the following people to come with me. Delia Ketchum, Silver Ketchum, Cal and Crystal Waterflower, and Joel and Lily Berlitz."

Joel tried gently to wake up his beloved. But she remained asleep. There was only one thing to do. He gently kissed her on the cheek. There were several

"awwws" as she awoke.

"Joel what is it? Is something wrong?" Lily asked sleepily.

"Lily, Misty had the baby we are going in now." he told her.

As they headed into Misty's room they saw her with Ash by her side. And in her arms was…

I hope your njoying my rewriten version of The Shadows Strike the baby may be different this time. It depends on what you want. I need your input people. Bory or girl? also a name. Comments suggestions, send me a message. Remember, read and review. and please, know flames.


	2. New Lives and Joel's Secret

New Lives and Joel's Secret

In the flashback Ash's voice over will be in bold print.

They saw Misty and Ash with two beautiful baby boys. They looked Exactly like his father and mother. Cal began to tear up again. Crystal looked at her husband.

"Okay I admit it. I'm crying because I'm happy. There I said it." Cal admitted. Joel seeing an opportunity to mess with his father-in-law couldn't resist.

" Boy, Saying that had to hurt."

" More than you can imagine wolfboy." Cal retorted. They smiled at each other. Since Joel freed him and Crystal from Convexity, they had become like a true father and son. They never actually argued, it was all in good fun and everyone knew and saw that.

" Okay, That's enough boys" Crystal and Lily said giggling and grabbing their husbands by the ear.

" Not the ear" they whined.

Once everything had calmed down Delia asked.

" What are their names?"

" The one with the raven hair is Aidan. Aidan Satoshi Ketchum."

" What about his brother?" Joel asked. Ash and Misty chuckled. Lily had feeling she knew what they named him.. (what do you think?)

" You two didn't" she asked.

" We did. Say hello to Joel Silver Ketchum." Ash stated proudly.

" We wanted to thank you for uniting our families Joel. But we didn't know how." Misty began.

" And I wanted to thank you for freeing Saria from Malic." Ash stated.

" I don't know what your talking about." Joel said trying to deny it.

" Joel, I know what happened." Ash began.

" When Malic brought you to his fortress you met up with Saria though you didn't realize it was her then .."

Flashback

"**When you were the dark Rapidash, they placed you in a fire proof cell with a small Ponyta."**

The young Ponyta looked at the Rapidash. He was crying. Yet she felt like she knew him from somewhere. She decided to talk to him and try to be his friend.

"Hello." She said kindly.

Joel looked up to see this young Ponyta speaking to him. Those eyes looked so familiar.. Like Mrs. Ketchum's. though he knew this was just a child.

" Oh I'm sorry little one. Did I wake you?" Joel asked apologizing. He would never want to wake up a sleeping child.

The girl gasped. She recognized that voice.

" J..Joel? Is that you?" She asked. Joel looked in shock. How did this little girl know who he was?

"Who are you?" he asked.

" It's me "little" Saria Ketchum." she told him.

Joel was stunned.

" **After you met Saria, you protected her. When they would work her to exhaustion, you were there to take all the punishment, even from Malic himself.."**

" Get back to work weakling!" the supervisor yelled. Saria had collapsed. The man had raised his whip to strike her when Joel had blocked the way.

" Move you filthy beast!" the man screamed. But Joel did not move but continued to glare at the man. Malic hearing the mans shouts looks out his window and sees Joel causing "trouble" already. He comes out and takes the mans whip.

" I'll deal with this one, make sure that Ponyta watches." He commands. Saria is able to open her eyes to see Joel getting the punishment she would have gotten. Malic sends a barrage of Shadow Bolts and Shadow Strikes at Joel but he won't stay down.

"**No matter how many attacks or what he threw at you, you always got back up. You knew that should you fall, Saria would be harmed. Soon Malic got impatient. He put you both back in that cell. Once Saria had fully recovered, you would break her out even if you died in the process.."**

"Saria wake up.." Joel said quietly.

"What is it, Joel?" Saria asked.

"We are getting out of here." he whispered smiling.

"How do we do that" she asked. Joel explained that he had learned a few powerful moves from the other captives. And they had noticed a weakness in the wall while working. And so did he.

"**You used Flamethrower to weaken the melt the lock on the door. When you came to the wall you combined your two new moves, Hyper Beam and Giga Impact into one move. Giga Beam! You destroyed they center of the wall setting everyone free. You and Saria were the only ones left as you were about to flee however.."**

" Well if it isn't the little troublemaker again." Malic sneered. He saw all the damage that Joel had done. He saw the Ponyta behind him as well.

" Look what you two have done. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Malic asked.

" Actually you Shadowy Freak, I did that and I am quite proud of it." Joel said smiling. He leaned it Saria and said quietly..

" Run and don't look back." Saria did as he said. As she fled she heard Joel actually scream in pain for the first time..

End Flashback

Everyone looked at Joel in shock and amazement. Delia had tears in her. Joel had risked his life time and again for her youngest daughter and she had no idea. She embraced him in a motherly hug. She always thought of him as a son.

" Joel, Thank you for saving Saria."

" I only did what was right. Nothing more. Besides she always was like a little sister to me." Joel admitted. Silver walked up to his "second son" trying to cheer him up said..

" I guess we're even huh"

Joel laughed.

" Silver, you all have done so much for me that I don't think I can even catch up on repaying you." Joel looked at everyone else and smiled.

" Oh no. He's Back.." Lily said laughing. Joel turned to his wife and smiled.

" I love you too dear."

There you have it chapter two is done. Ash and Misty are Parents to twin boys. I decided to keep it as is. You also know how Saria got away from Malic. I might have what Saria did after she escaped. Depends on what you think. Remember read, review and no flames. Comments or suggestions? send me a message.


	3. First Storm

First Storm..

I decided to do a what you could call a "family" chapter. I thought I would include special family moments from time to time. This one is the first storm after Aaron was born, I hope you enjoy. I do not own the song There is Life.

-Joel's Point of View-

It's been only three months since Aaron was born. It was eight p.m. I had just arrived home from the gym. The thunder was deafening. The lightning was blinding. As I got in I heard my wife Lily's Voice from the family room. I also heard my son crying..

" It's okay. Mommy's here."

I took my shoes and coat of and headed into the family room to see if I could calm my son down. There was my wife.. Lily Berlitz. One of the four "sensational sisters" but to me she's my "Lily Flower" she had her pink hair down to her shoulders. Her beautiful blue eyes shone like a beautiful pair of sapphires.

"Are you and Aaron okay?" I asked concerned.

Lily's Point of View

"Are you and Aaron okay?" my husband asked with great concern. I felt like the luckiest woman on earth. I had a beautiful son, a rather how you say "large" make shift family, and a wonderful husband who always puts others before himself.

" Were okay dear." I told him. "I think the storm scared him. I just can't get him back to sleep. He's too afraid."

"Give me our boy. I'll see what I can do.." he said smiling. I hoped he could get Aaron to sleep. As Aaron saw Joel he immediately calmed down a little. Joel began rocking him in the rocker his mother gave him when Aaron was born.

" It's okay. Daddy's got you. I'll protect you, And your mother." He added looking at me. I knew he would always be there for us. The Joel began to sing softly and I joined in our son's lullaby.. There is life.

Under the snow Beneth the frozen streams

There is life

You'll have to know When nature sleeps she dreams

There is life

And the colder the winter The warmer the spring

The deeper the sorrow The more our hearts sing

Even when you can't see it Inside everything

There is Life...Oh...

After the Rain The sun will reappear There is life

After the pain The joy will still be here There is life

For it's out of the darkness That we learn to see And out of the silence That songs come to be And all that we dream of Awaits patently

There is life There is life

Ohohoohooo

Joel's Point Of View

Aaron lay asleep in my arms as Lily finished the song. We headed upstairs to tuck Aaron in. Lily put her right hand on my shoulder.

" What if the storm wakes him up again?" She asked me. I knew what she was thinking. Her motherly instincts were telling her Aaron would be afraid. As a father I was not about to deny my son the feeling of safety. I handed our sleeping son to our wife. I headed into Aaron's room. Lily looked at me strangely like I had finally lost it. When I lifted the crib only then did she did she catch on. I placed it next to our bed. Where she pointed..

'Her side.. Of course'

Lily's point of view

I watched as my husband placed Aarons crib next to my side where I pointed. I placed our son in and as we covered him up, It struck me how much Aaron truly looked like his father.. Exactly like his father. Will he have his father's powers as well..

I lay next to my husband and we both fell asleep quickly. I just could not help but wonder about the powers..

Well there you have it. My first "family chapter" I might do chapters like this for a change of pace. I shall do Ash and Misty as well. It depends if my readers want more chapters like this. Let me know comments or suggestions? Pm me. Also remember to read and review and please no flames.


	4. Ash's Fear and Misty's Joy

Ash's Fears and Misty's Joy

How did Ash react when Misty told him she was pregnant? Lets find out.. Also Pikachu's translations will be in italics.

It was a bright sunny afternoon. Ash and Joel had closed the gym for the afternoon. Joel needed to spend some time with Lily as she was due with their baby in one month. They knew what it was but were keeping it secret. Ash returned home to Misty. Only to find her sitting on the living room sofa with a nervous look on her face. Pikachu leapt on her lap happily.

"Pikachupi! '_Misty!_' " She said not a word but scratched Pikachu behind his left ear sadly. Pikachu and Ash noticed how upset she seemed. Ash sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her.

"Mist.. What's wrong?" Misty looked Ash in the eyes nervously. She stopped petting Pikachu.

'How would he take it?' she wondered.

"Ash, I.. We.." She couldn't say it. She looked away. They had created a miracle. And she was afraid to tell him. Ash sensed emotional distress from his beloved. He held her hand lovingly.

"Take your time my love. What is it your trying to tell me."

Misty remembered all the dangers Ash had faced in his travels. Even to her new knowledge he died three times. He was always so brave. She needed to be brave too.

"Ash.. I.. I'm.. pregnant.." she whispered. Ash lovingly embraced her. She was caught off guard.

"Your not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I admit it's a bit of a shock." Ash admitted. "It will take a little getting used to. But I promise I will be there for you and the baby."

That night was Saria's Birthday party. They decided to have the party at the Gym because of all the guests. Lily was sitting in a cozy recliner Joel had brought out. She had her right hand on her stomach smiling happily while holding some juice with her left. Joel was seated next to her along with their two Vaporeon. Misty looked at her sister and Joel. They were so happy. Delia and Crystal caught her putting her hand on her stomach. They smiled. They knew from experience she was expecting.

"Misty, Dear, How are you?" Delia Asked her daughter in law.

"Sweetie.. We need to talk.." Her mother mouthed. Misty knew she was busted. Outside Ash was talking with his Father and Father in law about the same thing..

Silver and Cal sat with down on the bench near the fountain.

"Wow you and Joel sure do a good job with this place Ash." Cal began. Silver nodded.

"Indeed. The nicest gym I've ever seen." Ash knew this was going somewhere..

"Okay what did I do?" He asked nervously. The two fathers smiled at each other. Silver grabbed Ash in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"You know what you did. You little Father to be." Ash blushed.

"Another grandkid. Wait till Crystal hears." Ash got out of his dads headlock.

"You know?"

"We went through the same a few times.." Ash interrupted his dad.

"Misty isn't ready to let anyone to know yet. Please don't tell anyone." He asked. They of course agreed..

In the Kitchen, Misty was face to faces with her mothers. They had tears in her eyes. Crystal embraced her youngest daughter.

"My baby is having a baby of her own.. I'm so happy" she cried. Delia was next. Finally a beautiful grandchild. I can't wait."

"How did you figure it out?"

"You had your hand on your stomach as if protecting it. We knew then dear." Crystal told her.

"Does Ash know yet?" Delia asked.

"I told him this afternoon. He took it quite well." It came to Misty that Ash took it too well.

"Maybe a little too well."

She explained how calm Ash was throughout the whole thing. Delia and Crystal led her to where Ash was. He was still with Silver and Cal. Crystal told her daughter..

"Listen. You may learn something.."

They listened in..

"So your not scared are you Ash?" Silver asked knowingly.

"Are you kidding me! I saved the world before! Defeated Malic with Excalibur, Stopped Team Galactic, Mastered Aura Overburst! Of course I'm not scared." Cal looked at Ash in bewilderment. Crystal was as stunned. She looked at Delia who smiled in pride.

"Ash I didn't know you could do that. That power borders on divine." Cal told him still in shock.

"I'm not the only one. Wolfboy can do it to." Cal thought for a moment. Silver told him.

"It's Joel." Silver turned back to Ash.

"Are you sure your not scared Ash.." Cal was also looking at him knowingly.

"No.. I'm terrified. I only acted strong so Misty could feel safe." Misty put her hand to her mouth. She felt somehow responsible. Silver put his arm over his son's back. Cal had noticed the other three and winked to them and Silver.

"Ash, son. It's okay to feel scared. I felt the same when I found out you and your sisters were coming along."

"The point is Ash your not alone. We going to guide you every step of the way." Cal told him.

"You know what your right. I'm not alone. I need to tell Misty the truth." Silver interrupted him.

"You already did Ash." Ash froze. Misty and their mothers were right behind him. The dads were smiling.

"Don't tell me.. Mom, Mom, and Misty are right behind me." Silver nodded.

"Mallet or no mallet?" Ash asked nervously. Trying to lighten the tension Cal said.

"I think.. Mallet." he shrugged. Ash jumped back not wanting to get hit like Brock would. (If you remember when Misty would use her mallet.)

"Whoa Mist! Please, I'm sorry.." He didn't see her mallet. Cal laughed.

"Sorry. Just trying to lighten the tension." Ash breathed a sigh of relief. Their parents left them to talk. Misty grabbed his hand.

"Ash.."

"Misty, Please forgive me."

"Ash, I heard all of it. It's actually my fault. I need to toughen up a bit." She explained.

"Misty, I still nervous.."

"Me too, At least we're not alone in this."

They looked up at the starry sky wondering about their future child..

Well, another family chapter done. I hope you enjoyed the bit with the mallet. If you wish it I will try to bring Misty's mallet into my story. Let me know what you think. Remember read review and no flames


	5. The Truth

The Truth..

Joel Berlitz (oc)- 28

Lily Berltz-28

Aaron Berlitz (oc)- 7

It was Aaron Berlitz's seventh birthday. He and his parents lived at the Pallet Town Gym. Though both his dad and uncle Ash were the gym leaders in Pallet Town, His dad and his family were the ones that lived here. His aunt Misty and uncle Ash lived right next down the road and so did his Aunt Dawn and Uncle Kenny, As well as his grandma Berlitz and Grandma and Grandpa Ketchum.

Aaron had awoken to the smell of his favorite breakfast. Sitrus berry pancakes! He hopped out of bed and put on clean clothes. As he looked in the mirror, he noticed how much he resembled his father. Right down to the shape of his beast like eyes. The only difference was that he had his mother's light blue eyes. Making sure his brown hair was neat he walked down stairs only to hear his parents (Joel and Lily) talking.

" I think he old enough now dear." she told her husband.

" I don't know Lily.. What if he hates me?" Joel asked sadly. (if you did no read Joel's Tale, your in for a shock..)

" Aaron would never hate you. He loves you." Lily assured.

" And besides, You did promise last night." Lily reminded.

Lily had him. Joel did promise Lily to tell Aaron last night. He would never break a promise. Aaron then entered the dining room.

" Morning." he yawned. Before Aaron could start eating his father spoke.

"Son, did your teachers ever tell you about Team Rocket?" Joel asked his son seriously. Aaron looked at his father. His teachers had told the children all about Team Rocket. But Giovanni had disappeared off the face of the earth.

" Yeah, and they weren't very nice." Aaron told his dad.

" They were worse than that son.." Joel began.

" 28 years ago they created a human weapon. It was called "Project Aura". But it did not go as planned. Instead of the baby being evil, it was pure of heart. Giovanni then wanted killed. But an Aura Guardian had rescued the baby just in time. He and his wife raised it like a son. Even if the boy did not choose to become an official member of their family. Then one day Team Rocket had kidnapped him. Witnessing the apparent death of the man who had been like a father, he faced a man of great evil in hope of atonement for ever being created. Instead of dieing though the man cursed him and turned him into his servant. In his fortress he met up with his "fathers" youngest daughter and helped her escape. Later he witnessed the mans son going in combat with the evil man. Using the sacred sword the boy destroyed the evil man and set the cursed one free. He was then reunited with his beloved and are living happily to this day." Joel ended.

" How do you know all this dad?" Aaron Asked. Aaron looked and saw his mother behind his dad pointing at him.

" Wait, That was you.. But then who saved you those years ago?" Aaron asked.

" Your Grandfather Ketchum." Joel told his son.

" But what ever happened to Giovanni?" Aaron asked. Joel looked at his wife.

" Show him dear. He needs to know."

" Son be warned this may terrify you also what you see cannot hurt you as it has already happened." Joel told him. Joel looked at Lily,

" Do you want to stay here?" He asked concerned.

" No, I'm going to support our son." Lily stated.

" Alright here we go."

The had arrived in Convexity. Aaron was awestruck. He saw his dad and uncle in their Aura Overburst forms.

"I am a Deity. The world is now mine!" Giovanni screamed in triumph.

"If this is your world, then it's a world I don't want any part of!" Joel told him defiantly.

" Me neither you over grown lizard!" Ash mocked.

"You think you a match for me! Dark Sphere! " Giovanni sent a giant black Aura Sphere at them.

"It will take a miracle for you to dodge my attacks you brats!"

"How's this for a miracle slime ball!" Joel mocked as they attacked the sphere..

"Aura Break!" Ash and Joel broke through the sphere like a pair of drills evaporating it. Ash then came in close to Giovanni..

"Thunder Burst!" The attack did little damage to Giovanni.

From behind Ash, Giovanni was using his claws to grab Ash when he wasn't looking but..

"Ash! Look out!" Joel swooped in valiantly and pushed him out of the way but got caught himself..

"Now I finally get to destroy you with my own hands. My son." Ash attempted to help however..

"Shadow Strike!" Giovanni sent Ash flying to the plateau where their loved ones were.

It was then Aarons eyes went wide his father had become a golden wolf.

" Light Fury!"

" Dark Fury"

He saw his father collapse turning into a brown furred wolf..

They arrived back in the dining room. Aaron grabbed his father in a hug.

" Dad, That was awesome!" he cheered. His dad was always his hero but now more than ever. Joel and Lily returned Aarons hug. They lived for these family moments. It was then that Lily noticed the clock. 9:30 am.

" You better eat up young man. You still need to get ready before we can give you your present." She said kindly.

Aaron remembered the pancakes. He immediately began to inhale(not literally) his breakfast.

" Slow down Knave." his mother scolded.

" Mom.." Aaron whined. He hated it when his mom called him that.

" No offence dear but you cant blame him. It is your cooking after all." Joel reminded.

" He loves your cooking too. Furball.." Lily said giggling. Aaron began laughing.

"Furball!"

" Aaron, only your mom can call me that understood?" Joel told him.

" Yes sir." Aaron said laughing.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how many of you read my stories Flying without wings and The Power of Aura, along with The curse of the WereBeast, but they do come before this. I thought of a seven year time skip would be okay because Aaron would not be to old or young. Also should I bring my original characters Alicia and Savannah back? I need your in put. Also who was that man at the end of the last story. Ardos, Nascour, or even Cyrus? Take your pick in a review. My hint for the organization that wants Ash and Joel out of the picture.. "Celebi". Ifyou send me your guess I will reply if it's correct. Good luck.


	6. The Shadow Wolf

The Shadow Wolf Appears

Joel and Lily awaited their son outside. They planned to give him a special gift. Blocked from view by Joel and Lily were his gift's while next to Lily were Rosie and Aurora, next to Joel were his Lucario, Gawain and his Vaporeon, Storm.

"Can I come out now?" Aaron pleaded.

Joel looked at his wife.

" Just let him. You jerk." She said laughing.

"Yes son, you can come out now." Joel said trying to hold in is laughter. Aaron came out dressed in an outfit similar to his fathers old Aura guardian in training uniform. His father began to cry when he noticed the resemblance.

" I am so proud" he said with a tear in his eye. Lily saw her son and felt the same.

" Look at my little baby. All ready to learn the ways of Aura just like your father."

"Mom.. Okay, So I'll always be your baby." Aaron smiled.

" But please not in front of my friends." He told her.

" Of course Dear."

" Aaron, Your mother, the pokemon and I have been talking." his father began. Aaron was a little shocked. He knew his father could understand Poketalk thanks to Aura training. His father continued.

"We have decided that you shall receive two pokemon as your starters. And you shall receive them today."

Aaron's jaw hung open.

"But dad, what about the rules stating that you have to be ten to be a trainer?" Aaron asked.

"We were able to get around that thanks to a friend of mine.." Then as if on queue, A blue portal opened from behind Joel and Lily in the sky. A large white equine like pokemon landed in front of Aaron.

"Aaron, let me introduce to you someone who is like a father to me.. Arceus." Joel introduced. Arceus bowed his head smiling.

"It is very nice to meet you Aaron."

Aaron just stood their terrified. He knew the legends of Arceus being a Deity. Sensing fear he once knew (see Joel's Tale) Joel walked up to his son to comfort him.

" It's okay Aaron. He's actually very nice. He just wants to wish you a happy birthday."

Lily walked up to her son and held his hand. Aaron was like Joel in every way..

"Your dad's right. He's our friend."

Aaron still a little scared let out a small..

"Hello"

Joel knew what was on Aarons mind and decided to ask for him.

" So Arceus, who will be training Aaron?"

Arceus smiled. He knew Joel would ask for his son even if he already knew the answer to the questions.

" It's strange that you should ask Sir Joel, Knight of The Aura." At this Joel blushed. He wasn't one to be called by title. Arceus continued.

" I thought it would be a best if you trained him." He said with a smile. Aaron could not have been happier. He hugged his father tight. This was becoming one of the best days of his life. One question was on the families minds though. Before they could ask Arceus answered their question..

" He may have the powers of the wolf. I am not certain." Arceus then gave Aaron the same kind of Bracer's for his wrists and ankles that his father wore. For the first time Aaron spoke to Arceus.

" What are these?"

" These are Aura Bracers. They shall keep your powers in control. They also allow you to recover your Aura quickly. Remember, Never take them off." Arceus told him kindly.

As Aaron put them on he felt stronger somehow.

" Now for your Pokemon.." Joel began. An Eevee and an Riolu jumped up on Aaron.

" Eevee and Riolu?" Aaron asked stunned.

" Of course dear." his mother told him.

" You have been helping raise them since they hatched and they already have a strong bond with you."

The adult pokemon smiled and nodded in agreement. Rosie and Aurora came up to him. Aurora nuzzled Aaron and Rosie gave him a motherly hug.

' You can always come to us for help, "son" ' Aaron actually heard an Aura message. Just as Storm and Gawain were coming up, a brown wolf appeared out of the woods. It had crimson eyes and was giving off a dark purple aura.

" We meet again.. Project Aura!" it said in a cold male voice..

Uh oh.. Who exactly is that wolf? How does he know Joel? Thoughts? Suggestions? Send me a email. Remember read review and no flames.


End file.
